


The Memories of Ebenezer Scrooge

by banerising



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: M/M, Victorian porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/pseuds/banerising
Summary: A man on his deathbed thinks of his life.
Relationships: Jacob Marley/Ebenezer Scrooge
Kudos: 5





	The Memories of Ebenezer Scrooge

There were only a handful of times that Ebenezer could remember where he felt true, genuine joy. Truly, he knew he had led a pitiful life, but he had coveted those precious, precious memories like the money he once had. Now, Ebenezer lay alone on his bed, tired and old, frail even as Death stood at the doorway ready as ever to take the old man into the next life. Despite the fact he was alone, Ebenezer never truly felt alone.

He recounted these coveted memories, longing to live through them one last time before he held hands with Death.

As Ebenezer took a shaky, bone rattling breath, he closed his eyes and muttered to himself, “not yet, not yet o’ Death, let this old man recount his life and find joy and peace before you take him beyond this Realm!” As he spoke, Ebenezer coughed so weakly, so hard at the same time, his lungs rattled with the chains and chill of Death’s grasp.

It seemed as if his very words allowed him to settle after the coughing fit. Good. He still had time for now.

Once more, he was able to find himself nodding off.

~*~*~*~

_ One of the first times he had ever met Jacob Marley was some posh dinner party that Ebenezer’s boss had invited him to. The whole time, he had been bored and cranky as he would much rather be home with his ledger and his fire. Certainly not at this loud, obnoxious party--at least, until he met Jacob. _

_ Jacob had come late. It had irritated Ebenezer! A man invited can’t even show his face until after the second course was plated? How thoughtless of a man he must be! A man of no dignity, indeed. _

_ Yet, as Jacob Marley had sat down--next to Ebenezer, what bad luck Ebenezer had--Jacob had politely introduced himself, apologized to the whole party for his tardiness and then simply went on with his business and his food. Ebenezer could barely contain the sneer he had. _

_ As the third course was being plated, Jacob had leaned over and spoken softly into Ebenezer’s ear. It was startling! It was… Riveting. The man had said just a few words, but the question had caught Ebenezer so unawares, that all Ebenezer could do is stare at Jacob with his mouth parted in shock. _

_ Jacob laughed. No, Marley had not laughed  _ **at** _ Ebenezer, the man had simply laughed because he thought that ‘your expression, my dear man, makes you look charming. A charming fish.’ _

_ ‘Well then? Are you going to deny me?’ Marley had asked, in a way that was just--insufferable!!--yet, Ebenezer shook his head slowly. Something about Jacob had suddenly, startlingly enraptured the accountant and he wanted to see where this led. _

_ The two had slipped out, with no one noticing their mighty escape. _

_ From then on, Jacob had ribbed on Ebenezer by calling him all types of fish whenever they met again. _

_ When Jacob and Ebenezer had met up for the fourth or fifth time--Ebenezer refused to count--it was another life changing adventure. Jacob had come to him to propose a business plan and Ebenezer had considered it over scotch and a cigar before he said yes. Mostly, Ebenezer used the alcohol and smoke to give himself time to calm--to make himself seem more elusive to the other man. _

_ During that night, Ebenezer had become…unraveled by Jacob. The yes had made Jacob so elated, that he had jumped out of his chair and put his lips right over Ebenezer’s. Fear, shock, awe, terror--it all ran through Ebenezer, but the accountant could recognize it was also running through his new business partner’s body as well. They felt the same. It was a rare feeling, Ebenezer would later come to realize. _

_ That night--that night was certainly a precious memory. It was the first time the two of them had shared so much together. Ebenezer had never been with a man, it seemed that Jacob may have been but Ebenezer never asked, he never wanted to know. _

_ Ebenezer has had… le petite mort a few times, but nothing like this. It did not feel small, no thanks to the French for that saying. But, Jacob’s hands and his mouth were divine. Ebenezer felt selfish, he had spilled all over himself and he felt sated like he never felt before--even with money! He wanted nothing more than to sleep, after that, but his body had other plans. _

_ Despite his distant and foggy mind, his body wanted more and yet, Ebenezer also wanted more. He had been so mediocre compared to Jacob! Yet, Jacob had spilled his seed as well. The taste was abysmal, but Ebenezer would not dwell on that because he was satisfied because Jacob looked as tired as Ebenezer did. _

_ It was the first time they shared a bed together. _

~*~*~*~

Ebenezer wheezed, struggling to breath and keep his eyes open. But he was aware of Cratchit and his family beside Ebenezer’s bed. As he blinked back the sleep to stay conscious, he thought he saw the face of Marley. At first, there was fear, but then relaxation and familiarity. “Jacob…” Ebenezer murmured so intimately.

Bob had been taken back by the fondness, the intimate nature of the name that fell off of his boss’s lips like so. He blushed, as did his wife, and Bob ushered his family out, saying that there is nothing for them at this time and that Scrooge needs to rest! But, Bob stopped at the doorway, to look back at his boss. He saw Scrooge reaching his hand out--he was shaking with the weakness of the sickness that ailed him.

Not wishing to stick around for too long, to see more of this strange side of his dying boss, Bob ushered his family out and decided to head home so he could partake upon a roast for the evening.

~*~*~*~

_ The last night he and Jacob had been together was his most sacred memory of Jacob. Despite it being one of the worst nights of Ebenezer’s life. _

_ It was nearly like any other night. Ebenezer had pinned Jacob down on his stomach, and took the man until they were both exhausted and Lord save him, Ebenezer truly loved it when Jacob was fiery and fighting back but bucking back into Ebenezer like he couldn’t get enough. It was almost too much! _

_ Both of them had been spent, yet Jacob seemed closed off. For the previous weeks, Jacob had been growing distant and sullen. Ebenezer had thought a row and a good bedding would get the man out of his damned head. Even so, Jacob was stubborn to the point they had ended up shouting at each other. _

_ A true fight broke between them and Ebenezer’s nose was broken for it. _

_ For the longest time, Ebenezer never understood why Jacob had been so angry with him. It wasn’t until seven years later, when Ebenezer saw the wispy, ghostly form of his ex-business partner that Ebenezer would understand the rage behind Jacob’s actions and spiteful words. _

_ Change. Jacob wanted to change. He took his jacket, his shoes, his walking cane and left. It was cold outside. Ebenezer had shouted,  _ ‘bah-humbug!’ _ at the door to tell Jacob, he was not chasing the man! They were too old for such games. _

_ Seeing Jacob, as a ghost--it was an awful, dreadful sight...And it was then, that day as he was visited by the other ghosts, that he was able to admit how much he missed Jacob. _

_ Yes, he was no longer a miser after that day--he had dined with the Cratchit family, and had gone home. At home, after all of the celebration, Ebenezer had realized how alone he was. The evening of Christmas, Ebenezer had fallen to his bed, and had released his demons in a screaming match with his bedding. _

_ The demons had won. _

_ Oh how the demons had won. _

~*~*~*~

Ebenezer wheezed again, clutching at the air as Jacob’s form retreated. His eyes watering, he kept reaching. “I’m sorry, old chap… I am so sorry…” He coughed, and gasped for breath.

As Death came to sit on the bed next to Ebenezer, the old man turned his skeletal face to see Death before a smile stretched out across his face.

“Jacob…” He murmured, ever so slightly getting the words out. Ebenezer reached for the figure. Death reached out, cupping Ebenezer’s face and the two shared a brief kiss.

When Ebenezer opened his eyes again, he stood before his partner from so long ago and Ebenezer clutched to him. He shed tears for days, he shed tears to fill the oceans and lakes and the Grand Canyon even.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this for a contest on a twitch stream!


End file.
